Many conventional communications systems employ an intermediary to improve efficiency of communications between a source and a destination. As a common example, a load balancer may be employed as an intermediary to evenly distribute a communications traffic load across a number of destination components. In addition to employing such intermediaries, another increasingly common characteristic of conventional communications systems is that such systems may often employ “end-to-end” encryption techniques, which require that data transmitted from a source to a destination remain encrypted throughout its complete path from the source to the destination. In particular, if an intermediary is employed, end-to-end encryption may require encryption of a communication both from the source to the intermediary and from the intermediary to the destination. Some conventional techniques accomplish such end-to-end encryption by employing a single encryption technique supported by both the source and the destination. The single encryption technique is used across the complete communications path from the source to the destination through the intermediary.